fireboy_watergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach (episode)/Transcript
Fireboy: Want a little water? Watergirl: I don't know how would others feel because of drinking water while I am '''a water... Fat Woman: Look! Fat Man: What is the matter? Fat Woman: That water girl is drinking water! Fat Man: Who cares. Continue our day-off. Watergirl: *drinks the water* ZungBoy: Want a little water, honey? BlackGirl: Yeah! Give me! ZungBoy: Okay... *gives a glass to BlackGirl* BlackGirl: Thanks... *drinks the water* Fireboy and Watergirl: *kiss each other* ZungBoy and BlackGirl: *kiss each other* Watergirl and Blackgirl: Boyfriend, look! They're imitating us! Fireboy: *holds on Watergirl and Blackgirl's mouth* It's time to know each other. Hello, I am Fireboy. WaterGirl: I'm Watergirl. BlackGirl: I am Blackgirl, and this is my boyfriend, ZungBoy. All: Let's be buddies! Watergirl: Blackgirl, have you noticed that I and Fireboy are also boyfriend and girlfriend? Zungboy: I thought you're female. Watergirl: I AM FEMALE!!! I just said SO the order. Fireboy: But now my friends, jump into WATEEEEER! All: *jump into water* ZungBoy: Again! Fireboy: Okay... Jump again, girls! Watergirl and BlackGirl: Okay! Fat Man: I think they're overreacting the thing. Fat Woman: Oh... They're just as dumb as others... They're... ZungBoy: *goes there* Fat Man and Woman: *goes back like if they were just sun-bathing* ZungBoy: *thinks: Okay...* Fireboy: Bro, come on already. ZungBoy: *starts running* All: *jumping into water* *A song starts* All: SWIMMING AND SUNBATHING!!! Fireboy: At least one of you should notice that even though I'm fire, I'm immune to water. Watergirl: But whatever, my boyfriend, '''swimming and sunbathing is what we currently DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BlackGirl: Just not that loud, Watergirl, cuz' they'll be deaf. Various citizens: The black kid is right, WaterFace! Watergirl: And my name is Watergirl! *They all sunbath* ZungBoy: That's great, but I need sunscreen! Fireboy: Even for you, Watergirl? Watergirl: Yes! ZungBoy: O-K-A-Y. *BlackGirl is shown singing and walking in her neighborhood* BlackGirl: I'm not from Africa, I'm not evil, I'm born as a black person! *The screen goes back to the beach* BlackGirl: But I wanna bath in pond, and sunbath in the beach, yeah! ZungBoy: My girlfriend, it's the same for me! Fireboy and Watergirl: Same for us, too! Fireboy: But let's stop this song. Watergirl, Zungboy and Blackgirl: You are right! *Song ends* Watergirl: Let's swim! BlackGirl: That's what we currently do. Watergirl: Sorry. ZungBoy: *steps into a hole* That's strange. Watergirl: What is the point? All: *talking about it* Fat Man: I'm jealous of them. We should eat fewer. Fat Woman: Yes... But we're super lazy to coach. Fat Man: We are not as sexy as them... Fireboy: I drunk the water, I'm hiper-super immune to water... Watergirl: Something happens even to me! *mimes someone who is about to drown* ZungBoy and BlackGirl: SAVE HER RIGHT NOW!!! Fireboy: She's my ''girlfriend, but since she's a water, she won't drown! Watergirl: He's right. I'm just miming. ZungBoy: Wait, you just said '''something happens even to me' *the episode slows down when Watergirl said even to me twice; the second one is slower* BlackGirl: *loudly* A water can't drown in water! Fireboy: However. (splashes Watergirl, who splashes BlackGirl, who splashes ZungBoy. All of them start splashing each other with the water and they laugh.) Fat Woman: We're supposed to have a diet... (Sheep Man suddenly appears) Sheep Man: HAVING A DIET??? I'M CHUBBY TOO!!! Fat Man: The only reason for you to look chubby is that you're a sheep. Sheep Man: (looks like he was stupid, until he realizes) I-K-R. Fat Man: What? Sheep Man: I know right. (runs away)